Project Summary/Abstract The Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, and Patient Registry Core provides statistical and bioinformatics collaboration and data management support for each of the SPORE projects, Developmental Research and Career Enhancement projects, and the other cores. Its members have breast cancer content knowledge. Their collaborative efforts are included the development of a statistical design and analysis plan, quality control, database development, data form development and processing, data collection/abstraction and entry, data analysis and interpretation, manuscript preparation, and data archiving. The existence of the Biostatistics Core has provided SPORE investigators access to statistical expertise which includes state of the art data analysis and data management resources as well as provides a mechanism of consistent and compatible data handling. These efforts have resulted in 59 publications over the previous funding period. In this renewal application, the Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, and Patient Registry Core (Core C) has worked with each of the SPORE project research teams in preparing their project research plans. Throughout the conduct of this research, Core members will attend Project team meeting as well as smaller investigators meetings to assure each SPORE investigator has ongoing access to the statistical expertise needed during the evolution of their research endeavor. Through these collaborative activities, SPORE investigators have access to a team of statistical/bioinformatics collaborators with breast cancer content knowledge to ensure the development of a study design that can generate data to address the questions posed as well as to ensure the application of statistical and bioinformatics analysis techniques which are appropriate for the complex data generated in these diverse projects. This core complements and assists the efforts of the Biospecimen and Pathology Core by providing state of the art data management and collaboration with biospecimen registries. In summary, Core C will help assure that research in the Mayo Clinic Breast Cancer SPORE is carried out in an efficient, effective, and rigorous manner.